One Step
by outcaaast
Summary: Hanya satu langkah...dan kita akan bebas. Hunkai. YAOI


**One Step**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **Warning: Full of narration, you might get bored reading it.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan pertama kita terjadi di sebuah taman. Saat itu aku sedang duduk di atas perosotan dengan wajah babak belur penuh luka. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat nyeri dan sakit. Belum lagi tangan kiriku yang terasa aneh. Sepertinya terkilir.

Aku melihatmu datang. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan sekantung plastik di tanganmu. Kau menengadah melihatku karena posisiku yang berada di atas. Kau termenung sejenak disana dan aku juga hanya menatapmu dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba kau tersenyum. Kelihatan begitu tulus. Apa kau tahu, aku merasa sangat tersentuh saat itu. Itu pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tersenyum begitu hangat kepadaku.

Aku meluncur turun dan berjalan sedikit tertatih mendekatimu. Entah darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk mendekati seseorang seperti saat itu. Biasanya aku tidak akan melirik orang, cenderung menundukkan kepalaku dan mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku.

Entah apa yang menyebabkanku mendekatimu saat itu. Mungkin itu karena senyummu. Mungkin saat itu aku sedang dalam pikiran yang kacau. Atau mungkin saja karena darah kering yang berada di sudut bibirmu. Aku semakin mendekat dan kudapati sudut bibirmu terluka dan sedikit membiru. Kau mundur dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Aku mengikutimu dan ikut duduk di sampingmu.

Kau mengeluarkan antiseptik dan kapas, lalu kau mengoleskannya ke sudut bibirmu itu dengan ringisan kecil. Lalu kau memasang sebuah plester dengan gambar pororo kecil disana. Kemudian kau memandangku.

Kau tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bawah mataku yang lebam. Aku meringis kecil. Bunyi kresekan terdengar saat tanganmu mencari sesuatu di dalam kantung plastik yang kau bawa tadi. Sebuah botol kecil.

Kau membuka botol itu lalu mengambil sedikit isi di dalamnya. Sebuah olesan yang terasa sejuk dan menenangkan kurasakan di bawah mataku yang bengkak tadi. Lalu kau mengoleskan salep itu lagi ke bagian wajahku yang lain.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan kau lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kita saling berkenalan hari itu.

Aku memberimu sebuah permen cokelat yang kebetulan berada di sakuku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kau menerimanya dengan wajah senang seolah-olah kau tidak pernah menerima sesuatu yang sederhana seperti permen itu.

Tapi tak masalah. Karena aku menyukai ekspresi senangmu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah pertemuan pertama itu, kita kembali bertemu. Kali ini wajahmu dipenuhi plester dan jalanmu aneh. Sedikit pincang tetapi kurasa kakimu tidak sedang terluka. Entah apa yang menyebabkan langkahmu seperti itu. Namun kau tetap tersenyum saat melihatku di taman itu.

Aku bertanya kenapa tetapi kau tak menjawab. Kau hanya menyandarkan tubuhmu pada bangku taman dan menutup matamu sambil menengadahkan kepalamu ke atas langit. Wajahmu terlihat begitu damai. Ah seandainya saja aku juga bisa merasakan kedamaian seperti itu.

Aku mengikuti gerakanmu. Ikut merasakan semilir angin malam yang terasa sejuk. Namun begitu menenangkan. Hanya ada kita berdua di bangku taman itu.

Kau mengeluarkan dua buah permen strawberry, mengatakan hanya itu yang ada di sakumu dan memberikan satu padaku. Kau tahu, itu pertama kalinya seseorang memberikan sesuatu padaku. Aku merasa tersentuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya lagi aku kembali bertemu denganmu di taman itu. Kau sedang melamun saat aku datang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengagetkanmu tetapi reaksimu terlalu berlebihan kurasa. Kau berteriak keras dan menutup mukamu dengan kedua tanganmu. Aku ingin tertawa keras melihat reaksi lucumu itu hingga kusadari tubuhmu bergetar.

Kau benar-benar ketakutan ternyata. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tubuhku hanya refleks memelukmu dan mulutku berkata tidak apa-apa, bahwa itu hanya aku. Kau mengintip melalui celah jarimu dan bisa kudengar helaan nafas lega darimu. Entah apa yang membuatmu takut begitu.

Tetapi mengingat kau selalu memiliki luka dan memar setiap kali kau datang, membuatku berfikir mungkin kau juga tersiksa. Mungkin kau di bully dan kau sedang kabur saat ini. Aku merasa menyesal.

Aku meminta maaf dan kau hanya tersenyum sambil berkata tidak apa. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan tak bertanya apapun. Aku mengerti kau mungkin juga tidak ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Aku juga begitu. Lagipula, itu baru pertemuan ketiga kita.

Kita hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dan sepertinya memiliki nasib yang sama. Obrolan kita malam itu juga sangat keluar dari topik. Kau menceritakan anjing tetanggamu yang lucu, mengatakan kalau kau ingin punya banyak anjing dan memanggil mereka anakmu. Aku menceritakan tentang keinginanku untuk bisa menari. Kau memberikan binar bahagia dimatamu ketika aku menyinggung soal menari. Bahwa kau juga suka menari namun tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar. Nasib kita sama.

Kau dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi teman pada malam itu. Hanya melalui jabatan tangan dan bertukar permen cokelat dan strawberry.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu tetapi sepertinya ini menjadi hal yang rutin bagi kita untuk selalu ke taman itu saat malam hari. Jika dahulu kita bertemu setiap dua hari sekali, sekarang hampir tiap hari kita melakukannya. Terkadang aku yang menunggumu jika aku tiba duluan, kadang kau yang telah duduk di bangku taman menunggulu. Entahlah, aku merasa selalu ingin melihat wajahmu. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika tidak menatap wajahmu dalam sehari itu.

Kali ini aku yang menunggumu datang. Di sampingku tergeletak sekantung plastik penuh obat-obatan. Wajahku babak belur lagi dan aku sama sekali tak berniat mengobatinya. Menurutku percuma kuobati jika nanti akan babak belur lagi. Kurasa perutku juga sedikit mual akibat ditendang, aku yakin akan ada bekas membiru disana besoknya.

Akhirnya kau datang. Tetapi jalanmu lagi-lagi pincang. Aku berdiri dan membantumu untuk duduk di bangku. Kau meringis ketika mendudukkan pantatmu di atasnya.

Kuperhatikan wajahmu, sudut bibirmu lagi-lagi terluka dan ada bekas tamparan di wajahmu. Keadaan kita tak jauh beda. Babak belur.

Aku meraih kapas dan antiseptik lalu mengobati lukamu. Aku bertanya apakah kakimu terkilir atau tidak tetapi kau bilang tidak. Ketika aku bertanya apa yang membuatmu berjalan dengan pincang, kau hanya diam. Tatapanmu terlihat kosong sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap. Dan aku juga menunggu hingga aku siap untuk menceritakan masalahku padamu.

Kau membantu mengobati lukaku. Dan menempelkan plester di wajahku yang terluka. Malam itu kita hanya saling mengobati luka luar yang hanya terlihat. Tapi percayalah, hanya ketika melihat kau datang dan tersenyum padaku, aku merasa luka dalamku sedikit terobati.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menarik tanganmu dan mengajakmu berlari dengan cepat. Ini semua salahku hingga kau berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Kita berlari membabi buta dan tidak tahu arah. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Padahal sebelumnya kita baik-baik saja duduk di taman itu. Hingga mereka datang. Orang-orang yang biasa menggangguku. Dengan wajah marah sambil berteriak bahwa aku adalah aib keluarga. Aku mempermalukan keluargaku.

Aku tahu mengapa mereka berkata begitu. Aku gay. Aku menyimpang. Tetapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Terlebih lagi mereka melihatku duduk bersamamu. Mereka mungkin berfikir bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Dan sejujurnya, aku minta maaf karena aku juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Sepertinya aku... menyukaimu.

Aku langsung menarikmu pergi. Wajahmu kelihatan sangat bingung tapi aku senang karena kau tidak bertanya apapun padaku. Aku belum siap. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pernah siap untuk bercerita padamu. Aku juga takut kau akan jijik dengan orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang.

Kita bersembunyi di jalan setapak kecil yang dipenuhi semak dan tumbuhan merambat hingga membentuk terowongan kecil. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seperti goa karena ujung jalan itu buntu. Kita duduk di dalam sana karena jalan itu tidak dilalui orang sama sekali.

Kau terengah karena berlari, aku juga. Hanya saja tidak separah dirimu. Aku sudah terbiasa melarikan diri hingga aku berfikir bahwa aku lahir memang hanya untuk itu. Kita bersembunyi disana hingga pagi menjelang.

Kita berjalan keluar dari sana. Kau berjalan di depanku dan sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru untuk dilakukan. Yaitu mengikuti jejak langkahmu. Aku memijakkan kakiku di tempat kau juga memijakkan kakimu. Itu terasa menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika kau tersenyum melihat apa yang kulakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kali lain aku menunggumu di taman. Berniat mengajakmu ke tempat lain yang mungkin bisa kita jelajahi. Aku mengajakmu ke sebuah terowongan tak terpakai yang penuh dengan coretan di dinding.

Semua orang bilang tempat ini menyeramkan. Tetapi menurutku tempat ini luar biasa. Seperti magis. Ada teriakan dan tawa yang teredam di setiap coretan di dinding itu. Ada kebahagiaan di setiap warna yang tertoreh. Tempat ini sangat indah dan terisolir.

Kukira awalnya kau akan menolak dan ikut dengan pendapat orang-orang yang menghindari tempat ini. Tetapi tidak. Kau terlihat mengagumi tempat ini dengan wajah takjub. Jari-jarimu menyusuri dinding penuh coretan itu dengan pelan. Seakan mengikuti setiap torehan garis disana.

Kau berbalik dan memberikan senyum yang sangat kusuka. Kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah mengajakmu ke sini. Kau terlihat tulus, dan aku merasa malu karena aku merasa aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa.

Kemudian kita berlari berpacu hingga kaki kita terasa lelah. Kau dan aku berbaring di tengah terowongan dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman puas. Kau bilang kau menyukai saat-saat kau berlari. Rasanya seperti terbebas dari sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi dari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kau mengajakku ke sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi. Kita menyelinap masuk melalui jalan belakang dan menaiki tangga darurat gedung itu hingga menuju ke atap.

Kau bilang kau sering melakukannya dulu. Ketika kau ingin kabur. Kau menuntunku ke atas. Pintu atap itu tidak dikunci dan kita bebas masuk kesana tanpa ada yang tahu.

Aku tahu itu salah karena menyelinap masuk tanpa izin. Tetapi aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, terlebih karena aku bersamamu.

Kita berbaring di lantainya sambil menatap langit. Langit malam terlihat begitu indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Kau bilang disinilah tempat melihat bintang yang paling bagus. Karena gedung ini tinggi. Dibawah sana terlalu banyak polusi cahaya sehingga kita tak dapat melihat bintang dengan jelas. Aku setuju. Ini begitu indah.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai bercerita tentang masalahku. Entahlah, mungkin karena udara malam yang sejuk, atau bintang-bintang yang terlihat menakjubkan, atau juga kenyamanan yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

Aku merupakan anak tunggal. Kedua orangtua ku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal ketika aku kecil. Hanya ada bibiku, dan dia yang menampungku saat itu. Dia memiliki tiga orang anak lelaki yang lebih tua dariku. Awalnya baik-baik saja. Tetapi setahun setelah aku tinggal bersama mereka, semuanya berubah.

Bibiku mulai sering mengeluhkan keberadaanku. Membicarakan masalah ekonomi sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Untuk membantunya, tetapi aku tetap saja dimarahi.

Ketiga sepupuku juga selalu menggangguku. Awalnya hanya dalam taraf yang bisa kuterima. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja mereka mengetahui orientasi seksualku, mereka menghajarku. Dan kembali menghajarku setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Di sekolahpun aku di bully karena itu. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu dan setiap hari aku selalu di bully. Baik fisik maupun batin.

Kau hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Ada sedikit tatapan kasihan darimu dan aku tidak menyukainya. Tetapi aku fikir itu wajar jika kau memberikan tatapan seperti itu. Kau tersenyum kecut, lalu mulai bercerita tentangmu.

Aku sadar wajahku terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu. Aku menganga dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tanganku membuka dan menutup di setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan.

Ayahmu sudah meninggal. Beberapa tahun setelah itu, tepat ketika kau kelas dua SMA, ibumu menikah lagi. Ayah tirimu awalnya terlihat baik sehingga kau menyetujui ibumu menikah lagi. Tetapi lama kelamaan ayah tirimu mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

Ketika ibumu pergi bekerja, kau diperkosa. Dipaksa untuk memenuhi nafsunya. Kau memberontak tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukan anak berusia tujuh belas tahun melawan lelaki dewasa yang jelas tenaganya lebih kuat?

Akhirnya kau berakhir mengenaskan. Dengan bercak darah dan lelehan sperma di tubuhmu. Kau merasa hancur. Ingin mengadu tetapi kepada siapa? Kepada ibumu tetapi kau tahu ibumu pasti merasa terluka nantinya. Apalagi ayah tirimu mengancam akan membunuh ibumu jika kau mengadu ke polisi.

Aku memelukmu. Kita berdua menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Masalahku berat, tetapi kurasa masalahmu jauh lebih berat. Aku bisa merasakan penderitaanmu dan sangat ingin membunuh ayah tirimu itu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menolongmu.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu ini bodoh tetapi aku pernah berfikir untuk menyerah. Untuk meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa harus merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak hanya sekali aku memikirkan itu.

Tetapi semua berubah ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Kau menyelamatkanku tanpa kau sadari. Awalnya hanya mengobati fisikku yang lelah. Tetapi lama kelamaan kau mengobati psikis ku yang juga mulai kacau.

Kau...aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kau menyelamatkanku dengan cara yang ajaib. Membuatku merasa lebih baik bahkan hanya ketika melihat kau tersenyum. Jujurlah padaku, kau memiliki sihir, kan?

Kita bertemu lagi di taman seperti biasa. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku menunggumu di bawah perosotan dan kau datang dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa.

 _"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyerah. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang menyerah"_

Itu satu perkataanmu yang terpatri di pikiranku. Suaramu ketika mengatakannya berulang dan terus terulang di balik pikiranku setiap kali aku merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Aku akhirnya mengatakannya padamu. Kau terkejut tetapi akhirnya tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat wajahmu yang bersemu merah. Kurasa wajahku juga ikut bersemu karenanya.

Bibir kita saling bertemu. Ini ciuman pertamaku, terjadi di bawah perosotan, dan itu denganmu. Aku sangat sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya aku datang ke taman, aku menunggumu hingga tiga jam dengan seplastik permen kapas karena kau bilang kau menginginkannya. Tetapi kau tidak datang. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mungkin kau sedang ada keperluan mendadak.

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya lagi aku kembali ke taman itu dan menunggumu lagi. Aku ingin menghubungimu, tetapi kita berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki ponsel. Kau tetap tidak muncul seperti biasanya. Kau kemana?

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu kau tak datang ke taman. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarimu ke rumahmu. Syukurlah aku masih mengingat alamatnya.

Tetapi aku bingung, kenapa rumahmu terasa ramai. Ada kain hitam dimana-mana. Dan seorang wanita yang menangis memegang pigura berisi fotomu yang tersenyum. Lihat? Bahkan kau masih memberikan senyummu walau melalui foto. Tetapi, dimana kau berada? Aku tak melihatmu dimanapun.

Kenapa wanita itu masih saja menangis memegang piguramu?

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada wanita itu. Ternyata dia ibumu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat mendengar cerita ibumu. Seolah-olah aku sedang bermimpi dan jiwaku tak berada di raga saat itu.

Kau mengiris nadimu sendiri di dalam kamar mandi kemarin malam. Seminggu yang lalu ketika kau tidak datang, ibumu bilang kau dikurung di kamar tanpa bisa keluar. Hanya ayah tirimu yang bisa masuk karena memiliki kunci. Dan ibumu hanya bisa mendengar teriakan serta rintihanmu setiap malam.

Ingin rasanya aku mencekik leher ibumu karena tak pernah berbuat apapun untuk menolongmu. Tetapi ibumu hanya terisak. Dan kelihatan akan pingsan setiap saat. Di akhir cerita, ibumu mengatakan bahwa dia telah melaporkan ayah tirimu dan melaporkan semua yang menimpamu. Ibumu bahkan tak menyangka bahwa ayah tirimu sudah melakukan itu sejak kau berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan kau berumur 19 tahun sekarang. Tak terbayang sudah dua tahun kau bertahan. Aku sedikit bangga padamu karena berhasil bertahan selama itu, dan memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mengenalmu.

Ayah tirimu dipenjara. Apa kau senang sekarang? Tidak ada yang menghantuimu lagi. Dan ibumu akan selamat, mungkin saja. Kecuali jika dia ikut menyerah karena hanya tinggal dia sendiri sekarang. Tetapi aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa aku tidak mencarimu langsung? Kenapa aku harus menunggu seminggu baru mencarimu?

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri taman tempat kita pertama bertemu. Aku masih bisa melihatmu duduk di salah satu bangku sambil mengobati lukamu. Aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum sambil menghisap sebuah permen rasa strawberry. Aku masih bisa merasakan lembut bibirmu ketika kita pertama kali berciuman di bawah perosotan itu.

Aku menyusuri jalan kecil tempat kita biasa sembunyi. Mengikuti jejak langkahmu dari belakang. Seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Aku masih bisa melihat bayangan kakimu yang melangkah di depanku dan memaksaku untuk mengikutimu.

Aku mengikuti terowongan tempat kita berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Mengikuti jejak tanganmu yang menyusuri garisan warna itu. Seolah-olah kau baru saja disana, ikut menyentuh dinding itu bersamaku. Ikut berlari bersamaku.

Aku menaiki gedung tertinggi yang pernah kita masuki secara diam-diam dulu. Atap ini masih sama. Seperti saat kita berbaring melihat bintang dan berbincang tentang jutaan kebebasan di luar sana.

Aku berdiri di atas pagar pembatas atap ini sambil merentangkan tanganku. Sebenarnya, kebebasan itu apa? Apa rasa sakit itu akan hilang ketika kita bebas? Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi sekarang?

Kau yang menguatkanku dulu. Kau yang mengatakan tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang menyerah. Tetapi kau sendiri? Kau menyerah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memaafkanmu juga. Biarlah kau pergi dengan perasaan bersalahmu karena meninggalkanku disini. Dan sepertinya, aku juga tidak akan meminta maaf akan hal ini.

Satu langkah, hanya satu langkah lagi dan aku akan bebas. Hanya satu langkah dan kita tidak harus saling memaafkan.

Hanya satu langkah...dan bisa kurasakan tubuhku melayang. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ini rasanya terbang? Seperti inikah rasanya bebas? Aku merentangkan tanganku dan menutup kedua mataku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak sabar di detik-detik terakhir menuju kebebasanku. Bibirku tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

 **.**

 _Sekarang aku juga bebas, Jongin.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry :')**

 **Ceritanya jadi full narasi gini, semoga gak membosankan yaa~**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? ;)**


End file.
